1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a chip package, and in particular to a chip package formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging process for chip packages is one important step in forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides the chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but it also provides an electrical connection interface for internal electronic elements and the chips packaged therein.
Finding ways to reduce the chip package size, to improve the throughput of the chip package, to ensure the quality of the chip package, to prevent the devices from being damaged during the packaging process, and to reduce the fabrication cost and fabrication time have become important issues.